


I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOUR FREAKING NAME NICO.

by MarianKat



Series: Heathens AU [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Yeah Jax is in this one, this is a lot like the others, this just popped in my head, ty’s talking to himself again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarianKat/pseuds/MarianKat
Summary: Read it. :)  Sequel to What I See.
Series: Heathens AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572175
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOUR FREAKING NAME NICO.

Tyler’s guards had roughly taken him and shoved him back in his cell. He noticed their slightly shocked looks at his lack of protest. Hell, they were considering not putting handcuffs on him. 

Tyler had started pacing. Again. Jax was watching him from across the hall. “How did you do that?” the heavily tattooed man asked. “I dunno.” Ty answered, continuing his circles. “I mean, you just mumbled a lil’ something and then the door just slid open!” Jax had stood up and looked out of his cage to his fellow inmate. It was then that Tyler noticed that the guy had very short, brown hair. He didn’t know why. Maybe the black and blue blocked it out. 

“He seems like an interesting guy.” Nico was back, leaning against a grimy wall. The disembodied voice always startled him. Tyler was surprised at his lack of presence until now. “Shut up Nico, I don’t want to deal with you right now.” he muttered. Nico’s blood red eyes flashed. “I don’t like being called that. I’m not some stupid bishop you invented. I prefer the term Blurryface, because I come in many shapes and sizes.” Nico said gaudily, fully standing now. His black neck and hands seemed to blend in with his surroundings. “I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOUR FREAKING NAME NICO. I just want you to go away.” Tyler’s patience had been worn thin very easily. Blurryface shrugged, soundlessly sighing as well. 

“Who are you yelling at?” Oh. Ty forgot that Jax was watching. Probably saw him muttering to himself. “There’s a guy standing over there.” Tyler pointed at the other side of his tiny cage plainly. Jax looked confused when he glanced over, then nodded. (Jax had been speculating. He knew what was going on now.) “What does he look like?” Jax questioned. “He’s got a red beanie, big shirt and pants. Red eyes, black paint on his neck and hands. No no dude...” Tyler trailed off obviously watching something silly. “...he put on a kimono with pink flowers all over it.” Jax cackled, slapping his knee a bit. “Just, like... out of rebellion? To make things harder?” “Yeah I guess so.” Tyler smiled a little, but wasn’t very amused. 

Blurry was spinning around, only stopping once to flip them off. Jigging around, he opened the door to the cell and waltzed out. “MAH NAME’S BLURRYFACE AND I CARE WHAT U THINK!” he yelled back to Tyler stupidly. “And you’ll never get out or be loved ever again!” he finished. 

“Huh. He’s usually better than that.” Ty mused. “What?” Jax said confusedly. “He flipped me off then attempted to insult me. Nico’s weird.” Ty explained. “So THAT’S his name.” “Yep. Welcome to my brain.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to add the Rice Krispies scene from an interview Josh was in lol.


End file.
